The Settlement
by cloudy109
Summary: It's Eragon's last night in Headearth, and once more he falls for arya, but what will the consequenses be? introduses new charecters as well as old favorites. please R&R sorry I didn't tell you much but otherwise it'd kinda ruin the plotline :


The settlement

I'm sorry aboyt the whole 'singal tear thing but what else can I write?

Prologue- flying without wings

Eragon sat on his cot. Tonight was his last night in headarth- his last night in anglesia, before he set off east, to find his destiny.

There was a soft tap at the door. Eragon looked up to see Arya standing in the doorway. She was wearing her customary outfit of brown leggings and a green tunic, but tonight she looked even more beautiful than before.

'Arya' he said, his voice pained with the knowledge that she was all that he never was- and never would be.

'Eragon' she returned giving him a nod of her head 'I..' she started to answer but was cut off by Eragon.

'Arya' he said 'I am not Faölin. Please Arya, I love you as he once did but I know that you can never return that love I have for you. So go now otherwise my heart will be broken once more' It took all of Eragons' self composure not to break down there and then but he did allow a single tear lo leak down the side of his face. Arya looked at him once more, before kissing him.

'I love you Eragon' she said, ' I just…..'

Eragon responded by pulling her closer until she fell down on the bed beside him.

'my love for you will outlast empires' he said 'but this may be the last time that I can have you with me, please Arya'. she responded by kissing him more vigorously. And they didn't stop.

Ch1- I will not bow

'up, down, left, parry' Eragon shouted at his student. 'higher Bid'daum higher, now down Rena! And finish!' on hearing his command both the dragon and rider descended through the air to where Eragon was standing.

'well done' he congratulated them

_You've been practising, for that I commend your efforts little two ears, and big red belly_ sapphire remarked. On hearing this compliment bid'daumb raised his throat to the sky and let lose a torrent of flames,

_thank you ebrithil, bjulkura _he said.

When he was alone once more in his study, Eragon took of his gloves and threw them by the fire, before falling once more in to his walking dreams; he dreamt that he was a prince in a distant land, he lived in a palace so vast it made galbotorix's citadel look small in comparison, and yet, something was missing. He was walking down a corridor now, before turning left in to a small room, and that was where he saw him. A boy, probably no more than five-and-five , sat in a corner, his hands obscuring his face.

'boy?' Eragon asked. The boy just looked up in to his face 'I'm sorry master' he said, 'I didn't mean for you to see me like this sir, I will go back to my duties at once.' And with that he made to leave the room.

'wait!' Eragon shouted; he had been gripped by a sudden predomination that he needed to see this boy again. 'turn around boy' he said in a much calmer tone.

The boy stopped before him, turning around to look directly at Eragon. Eragon gave a start. The boys eyes were exactly the same as his loves'. Exactly the same as Aryas'. Eragon looked at the boy once more, his hair was tousled in the same way that Eragon used to be, the same shade of brown , but it was obvious from the way that his ears pointed and his eyebrows sloped, that this was more elf than boy.

'boy' Eragon said 'pray, what is your name?'

'names have power sir' the boy whispered 'but you know me Gittos.'

'why were you crying back there?' Eragon asked.

Gittos waited some moments before replying, 'my mother sir, I was remembering her. I…. I never knew my… my father, but my mother never stopped loving him, she told me that he was a great man, doing work elsewhere…She told me to remember that… the day she sent me here.' The last part was said in a barley audible whisper. Eragon wondered if this boy could be telling the truth, could he be some relation of Aryas' and his? No, that was impossible, he and Arya had never even come close to that. Eragon groaned inwardly, his last night in analgesia fresh in his mind. As he came to that realisation the dream seemed to blur around him. Eragon woke, his brain trying to process what had happened. He turned his head towards the mirror on the wall. In it there was the rapidly disappearing image of the boy that he had spoken to, only now he was older, more manly. Catching the direction of his gaze, the boy smiled grimly 'remember me?' he mouthed before disappearing completely. Eragons eyes widened in shock, was this his son?


End file.
